Barefoot Under Stars
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: As her living room welcomes her home she's disappointed. Maybe even hurt, because he said he'd be there, he promised. AU Follow up to "With Eyes Closed."


**Authors Note: Finally after about two weeks of promising this sequel it's done! I wanted it to be as good as I thought the first part was, so lots of re writing. Recommend you read "With Eyes Closed" first. Also here's to hoping this happens in season 5! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

She goes through her checklist again. Costume: Check. Makeup: Check. Warm Up Vocals: Check. Nerves: Half a Check. It's not as if she's never done this before, the desire is in her blood. And there's been two months of rehearsals, no excuses. She's been calling herself a star for as long as she knew what it was. A star should be nothing but sparkling smiles and sureness. But she's a cluster of provoking nerves that might as well send her to the nearest trash bin.

There's a light knock on her door, the one with a giant gold star (at her insistence) tacked on the front, _Rachel Berry, _written in perfect cursive.

"Come in."

It's Clyde, the stage manager, clip board in hand, walky talky headphones firmly in place.

"Rachel you're needed in five."

"Thank you Clyde. I'll be ready."

"Oh and Rachel, good luck tonight."

"I'll need it."

She's alone again. Staring into the mirror, she can see the slight fear in her eyes.

"You are Rachel Berry. There is no one else like you. This is your moment. Take it."

Four and a half minutes later, it's dark around her. Voices are scattered about, among different conversations. In that small area between the stage and the edge of the curtain she can see the lights blink, two minutes. Closing her eyes she finds herself in that black dress, red ribbon around her waist, introductory chords to her most rehearsed song vibrating in her ears. That was the first time in her life she felt like the star she always said she was. This would be the second.

Her eyes open and the curtain rises. Show time.

She feels invincible. Perfect in the stage lights and the music that swells around her. It's everything she is and wants to be for the rest of her life.

In the midst of playing another character, it's the last number that's real. The first time she sang this was in high school, standing on the auditorium stage, it was for him than, too, but when years have gone by and your hearts been broken, repaired and then broken all over again. It's about more than wishing for love, loving from a far. No, it's loving someone deeply, passionately, with every consequence on the table, whether love wants you or not.

Her arms fall and it's dark. Silence. She's afraid she blew it. But then someone, somewhere starts clapping, and soon the entire theater is filled with applause. This is her favorite sound in the entire world she decides. And as she's bowing her eyes catch her fathers, tears and pride in their smiles. Her eyes scan the seats, hoping he's there, just as he should be. There's one empty seat. Front row and center. Before she has a chance to wonder, her arms are thrust into the air for another bow. She smiles for the camera.

Her dressing room is quiet. In her dreams, she sees her friends. Lounging on the couch by the door, up against the walls and on top of her makeup counter. A few bottles of champagne between them, drinking out of flimsy white Styrofoam cups. Talking about her night and nothing at all.

Her father's want to take her out to dinner, buy her that cheesecake she likes. Which sounds wonderful, but it's not paper cups and laughter.

She wipes the makeup off her face leaving only the essentials. That special gold star necklace resumes its place around her neck, and as she clasps it, her finger tips touch it and she closes her eyes, making a wish on her very own star.

The wish she makes doesn't come true as she opens her dressing room door, nor does it happen at dinner (where her father's tell EVERYONE that their daughter is a Broadway star).

They're so excited, they don't question her when she tells them she's tired and will see them in the morning for breakfast.

New York is always moving, never sleeping, a life of the party kind of city. But tonight as she's walking home in an old pair of Keds (after a block of walking, she ditched her tall black boots, maybe she is a Lima girl at heart), the streets and the buildings seem quieter, more mellow. It calms her, gives her mind room to think as she walks.

She reaches her apartment twenty minutes later, choosing to take the elevator for the first time in months (she always takes full advantage for extra exercise). When the elevator reaches her floor and she's turning her key in the door, she makes that wish again, harder this time.

As her living room welcomes her home she's disappointed. Maybe even hurt, because he said he'd be there, he promised. Unless he meant it the first time, when he told her to let the universe to its thing. She wonders when the universe will finally align to their side.

A hot shower washes away the hairspray and makeup, but it doesn't soothe her heart. As she washes her hair soap gets in her eye, and suddenly she's collapsed onto the tub floor, arms around her knees, sobbing desperately.

When she's able to breathe again and the water starts to lose its scolding touch, she throws on a t shirt (she stole it from him back in senior year) and heavily worn pair of pajama pants.

Stepping out into the living room she hopes she was wrong and he'll be there. But he's not, so she'll have to settle for the comfort of a cup of tea.

It's when she's turned on the stove that she sees it. A small envelope is placed securely under her favorite mug (it's white with a black silhouette of the New York skyline), her name written sloppily across it.

Sliding her figure under the flap, a plain white piece of paper is revealed to her. Written in that same sloppy handwriting is simply, "Come to the roof."

At first she wonders if Santana and Kurt are throwing some surprise party for her. They'd chosen not to join her father's and her for dinner (she's positive their planning something, and it's possibly illegal) and she hadn't seen them since.

But then the thought hit's her. In seconds she's running out her door (before turning off the stove of course, safety first after all) and skipping stairs to get to the roof.

Reaching the door, she slowly opens it, revealing herself to the night air. It's dark. No trace of light except for an apartment window next door, and a few street lamps below. She can feel her heart start to collapse within itself, she's always been told she wishes too hard.

She's leaning against the ledge, in her corner, closing her eyes and ears to the world, her own bubble of silence.

When she opens her eyes again, ready to escape down to her apartment, the roof lights up in stars.

Lights are strung above her, giving off a warm glow in the late summer night. There are footsteps behind her, quiet and almost hesitant in their pattern. She's afraid to turn around. If it's Kurt and Santana and a whole bunch of NYADA people she'll graciously smile and pretend like she's happy and okay. But she's more afraid (if not a little hopeful) that it's him, with those flowers and that spinning hug.

Her arms drop to her sides, eyes cast down as she turns. No one's yelled surprise yet and her heart hopes a little more.

As her eyes move up, she sees a pair of shoes, before finally landing on the face she's dreamt about since before she knew what love was.

"Hi Rachel."

His voice plays in her ears like the finale of a musical. Powerful, tingling, heart stopping.

"Hi Finn."

And then she's in his arms. Breathing him in as he spins her around in the way she'd always pictured.

It's when he sets her down and kisses her that she remembers.

His smile from that front row seat, as she roller skates terribly. His eyes as she belts out My Man with every fiber in her heart. He was there, for her perfect night. She'll never know how she doubted his presence or his promise.

She's barefoot on a roof in New York City, wearing worn out pajama's, a face full of tears. But she's with him again. The universe stopped spinning, just to let them catch up.

"You kept your promise."

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Never."

"So what do you say we start this?"

"Start what?"

"Forever."

"And what does forever entail?"

"Well, first I'll move here, and then next year maybe in the fall, when the leaves are just the perfect color, we'll get married. Then when a few years have passed and you've won your Tony of course, we'll move outside of city, so our kids can have a backyard. I'll be a teacher and you'll do what you always planned, you'll take New York by storm. So, will you be my forever?"

She was so absorbed in him that she doesn't notice the ring in his hand. It's her ring. She'd thought it was lost, he must have taken it all those months ago.

"Right down the line it's been you and me."

"Really, Rachel, quoting Journey? I take it that's a yes."

"Always. You're mine Finn Hudson."

Smiling that same crooked smile he kisses her again, under the stars above them, and the vibrating sounds of the city.

They'll never have to say hello again.

**A/N 2: Cheesy ending, I know. Thanks for any reviews!**


End file.
